Where's Kirby(Adopted)
by blee7442
Summary: Tiff has been noticing Kirby disappearing for months on end almost annually, along with Meta Knight and King Dedede... How will she react when she discovers Kirby is a member of the Super Smash Brother's Inter-universe Mansion and Tournament? And what will she do when tournament time comes around? Will she let Kirby fight? This story was adopted from SonicLozDPLove.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:Hey guys. This is my first story that I adopted. The story originally belonged to SonicLozDPLove. I want to thank the author letting me adopt the story, and I want to congratulate the author for a great job so far. I don't own Kirby or SSB. First I'm going to copy the chapters the author has done so far, I'll start on the latest chapter once I post the chapters already done. This is for the readers who just started reading this. So, let's get started.**

* * *

**Tiff's POV**

A normal day in Kappy Town, Tuff and the children playing, Kowasaki managing his restaurant, with barely edible food, Chief Book'em directing traffic, the Burgler* is in jail as usual. Nothing strange, no monsters, and oddly enough, King Dedede and Escargoon weren't taking every possible opportunity to make the Dedede's "subjects" miserable or destroy Kirby. Overall, a nice, peaceful day.

At least, for everyone else it is. You see, Kappy's are rather… slow. A giant man-eating monster could be trying to murder their children right in front of them and they'd simply stand their and talk about the weather, believe me, it's happened before. Me and the other kids are really the only one who realizes the danger until the adults pretty much have it slapped in it's face. Granted I'm the one who usually points it out for everyone to see. Still, it's a normal day for everyone, except two people. And the reason is…

"Tuff, haven't you noticed in the past three years Kirby's been disappearing for months on end?"

"What? Sorry Tiff, we're busy playing ball!"

That's right, Kirby's been hiding something, disappearing for a couple months and suddenly reappearing like nothing happened! I've asked, scolded him, pretty much done everything I could think of to get him to confess what he's been doing, but to no avail. Star Warrior or not, that's unusual, especially for Kirby. I wish I knew what he was doing? Not only that, but it always happens during the same exact time period. In the fall, at least three months or more. I, of course, realized the first day, bringing it up with Meta Knight, the only other Star Warrior in Kappy Town, we did a small investigation… we turned up empty. Even Escargoon and Dedede didn't know, granted Dedede's IQs is the size of tinfoil.

Still, five months later Kirby reappeared as his normal cheery, childish self and everything was back to normal. At least, on the outside. Meta Knight took Kirby aside as soon as he returned, they disappeared for thirty minutes and when they returned Meta Knight looked oddly intrigued. A year later, Kirby disappeared again, along with _Meta Knight_! This time it was for _six months_! A half year without Kirby or Meta Knight. This time I wasn't the only one to notice, Dedede noticed as well. He searched high and low, even called in three monsters trying to find them. Sword and Blade Knight, Meta Knight's two trusty followers quickly kept that from becoming too much of a problem. They returned and it was pretty much a repeat of last year, this time it being Dedede who talked to them, Escargoon was visiting his mother, so he wasn't there.

A year later _Dedede_ disappeared too! Of course, the Kappy's were joyous at that, while Escargoon took over the castle and all affairs in the King's "leave of absence." Oddly enough, it was one of the best years we've had ever since Dedede first came to the throne, despite missing Kirby. Their was a pattern, I was sure of it. They were all probably going to the same place, wherever they go. And this time, I was certain I was going to find out exactly where!

* * *

**This is the First chapter done by SonicLozDPLove. There's still a few more to do,before i start doing my own chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 1:The Day before part 1

**Author's Note:I don't own Kirby, or SSB. Story adopted from SonicLozDPLove.  
**

* * *

**Kirby's Pov**

I just couldn't wait, tomorrow me, Meta Knight, and Dedede were gonna warp-jump across the dimensions to the fourth annual Super Smash Brother's Inter-universe Mansion and Tournament! Which of course means… no Dedede trying to hurt the Kappy's, no looking over my shoulder because Master Hand keeps Heroes safe from any plots their villainous counterparts have for revenge. All powers, even those of the Heroes, are restricted in battle of all kinds, and even if Dedede did try something, he'd have to deal with every other hero and their friends revolting against him. I snickered as I remembered the time Dedede learned the hard way. Samus wouldn't leave him alone for _weeks_, eventually Master Hand had to intervene.

"Kirby!"

"Poyo-" (What the-)

It was Tiff, wondered what she wants? I let out an annoyed sigh, another bonus for the tournament, people actually understand me. See, with so many people form different worlds, universes, and even timelines and dimensions gathering around the same place, Smash Mansion has a sort of magic field that allows that annoying language barrier to take a hike! Don't ask how he does it, 'cause nobody but Master Hand and Crazy Hand know. Back to reality, Tiff was talking to me about where I always go… again. I really wish I could tell her, unfortunately Meta Knight and his followers even have an inkling about what I'm saying. I guess it's because underneath his mask Meta Knight is the same species as me, or at least a very closely related species. I only know that because he insisted on being practically attached to my hip for the first few months of his debut in the tournament, no 'cause he's nervous or anything, he's just so darn _protective_ of me!

"Kirby, are you even _listening to me?_"

"POYO POYO POYO!" (Of course, it's the same lecture you've been giving me since I first attended the Super Smash Bros. tournament!)

I know it's mean, but in my defense, this whole business with Tiff playing "detective" does get annoying. This is one of the few times I'm glad she can't understand me, she'd probably be lecturing me for being rude. In retrospect, she probably wouldn't let me attend the tournament either, I remember this time Pikachu's trainer discovered the tournament, it took _days_ to convince the human to let Pikachu stay. Of course, then Red, better known as Pokemon Trainer, decided to join the tournament himself, kinda like what happened between me and Meta Knight, though, he joined more for the chance to test his skills and keep me safe. Honestly, if I'm supposed to defend Dream Land, how does he expect me to do so if he's holding my hand at a simple get-together to test who's the strongest!

Er, back to Tiff, (Man, I'm destracted today!) she just finished scolding me and is now going into one of her famous lectures on Science, Math or whatever subject she's decided to fill my head with. I just sigh, looking up and imagining what it will be like when I finally make it to Smash Mansion.

Tiff Pov

Kirby seems distracted, he keeps staring off into the distance, not even pretending to listen to what I say. Wherever his mind is, I have a feeling that it involves the "mystery place" that he keeps disappearing to…

* * *

**Here's the second chapter done by SonicLozDPLove. There's a few more i got to post,before i can begin.**


	3. Chapter 2:The Day before part 2

**Author's Note:I don't own Kirby, or SSB. Story adopted from SonicLozDPLove.**

* * *

**Tiff Pov**

After another three hours of 'teaching' Kirby math equations, I eventually gave up, it's obvious he's daydreaming about something. I just wish he'd tell me, though, how I'll understand him I don't know. It's actually been about thirty minutes since I stopped and he still hasn't snapped out of it. Now, normally I'm not that impatient, being one of the _very_ few Kappys who's head is properly screwed on and alert does that to you, but the frustration of the mystery place and it's connection to Kirby is testing even my patience…

"Kirby? What are you thinking about?"

"Poyo?"

I almost giggled, Kirby's expression was so innocent and cute, it really makes you forget this is a kid that can take down monsters of all kinds on a daily basis. I wonder if there were people out their, beyond Dream Land, who did the same thing Kirby did. I shook my head, why would I be thinking something like that, I'm no dreamer. I'm an intellectual, budding young teacher, or at least I hope to be.

"Poyo, poyo poyo poyo!"

Now Kirby seemed a bit agitated, uncommon for the cheery Star Warrior. I looked over to him to see him staring at me. Realizing that I'd been ignoring him while I was the one who initially started the conversation I quickly apologized and offered to play. A smile immediately split the pink blob's face, but he shook his head in the universal "no" signal. That was even more unusual for Kirby, he'd never refuse to play any game, even the one's Dedede creates for the purpose of trapping him. He started a tirade of "poyos," as though trying to explain something to me, it sounded urgent. Unfortunately, I didn't understand, I could tell my face showed it too. With one last saddened "poyo" Kirby wondered off, heading for his house, or rather, the house Ticcori stole from him, I still don't forgive the selfish bird for that. Honestly, it's not like Kirby had anywhere else to go…

"Kirby, wait! Where ya goin'? Don't cha wanna play? We came all this way!"

"Kirby!"

Tuff and his friends were rushing down the hill, however the young Star Warrior only smiled back before retuning to his task of returning home. I suddenly realized that the sun was setting, funny how time flies when your imagination runs wild. Though, late or not, it's strange for Kirby to go home so soon, in fact, I don't think he played at all today, a first for him.

"Tiff, what's wrong with Kirby?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!"

And find out I did, though not in the ways I ever expected to, indeed, as I raced after Kirby I never realized that after tomorrow I probably wouldn't be seeing Kappy Town in a _long_ time…

* * *

**Here's the third chapter done by SonicLozDPLove. There's a couple more chapters left,before i start my own.**


	4. Chapter 3:The Portal

**Author's Note:I don't own Kirby, or SSB. Story adopted from SonicLozDPLove.  
**

* * *

**Kirby Pov**

The early morning light filtered through the curtains of the window, rousing me from my sleep. Ticcori wasn't up yet, thank the stars, and any and all other deities for that blessing, I really don't like it when the selfish bird always gets in my face. Honestly, if I wasn't as nice as I am, I'd have smacked him a good one _ages_ ago!

Carefully, I crawled out of the bed I, unwillingly, shared with Ticcori and got to packing. It was a slow process, but because I pretty much laid everything I'm taking out before I fell asleep (Ticcori was already snoring away by the time I fell asleep), all I had to do was put everything in my little red backpack. Red had actually given this to me at the last Christmas Party in Smash Mansion when he discovered my luggage consisted of all my stuff bundled up into a knapsack tied to a stick. Personally, I didn't see anything wrong with that, but apparently the adventurous trainer did, because the first thing he told me when he got it was that it was about time I got a _real_ bag to carry my stuff around.

I had just put the last of my stuff away when I heard the soft knock on my door, opening it I found Meta Knight and, surprisingly, Blade and Sword Knight. I quickly got over my shock, figuring Meta Knight had let them in on where we were always going. Knowing them, they probably tried to follow us to the tournament. Those two can be worse than Tiff sometimes if they become curious or suspicious enough. The three of us walked calmly into the forest, no reason to wake anybody up. Upon reaching a deserted clearing, we sat and waited, after Blade and Sword returned home. It wasn't long until I heard the arrival of Dedede, big penguin couldn't even blink without making a ton of noise about it.

"Hey! What's the point of getting up so early if we're just gonna stand around doing nothing all day!"

"Quiet, Sire. You'll awaken the entire forest. And unless you wish to explain to Whispy Woods and his woodland friends why we're here. Then I'd say have at it!"

That shut the king up, the old tree guardian still had it in for Dedede after his many plots to turn his forest into a country club. I couldn't help but smirk, which on my face, looked more like a cheerful, if idiotic, smile. At least Dedede doesn't know I'm making fun of him I suppose. I may be a child, but I'm far from being as nearly immature and child-minded as the other Kappy's, and by extension Dedede and Escargoon, think I am. I can still remember the day Dedede first came to the Tournament.

**/Flashback/**

_I had just been in the middle of sharing some of my adventures over the past year with Link and Mario, and Toon Link after being introduced to the kid-hero of a separate timeline/dimension of Link's world, when I suddenly heard the __**thump**__ of another person coming through the portal and a familiar yell._

"_HEY! WHAT IN THE NAME OF… WHERE AM I?"_

_It was Dedede, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression when I saw it. Way to get peoples attention idiot. Link and Mario seemed to quickly catch on that this guy was a stray from my world who wondered into the portal. They quickly silenced Dedede. Basically just telling him to shut up so they can get Master Hand and his brother to explain things._

"_Hey, Dedede. Nice reaction. I hadn't seen something like that in forever!" _

"_Eh? Who said that!"_

_I couldn't help myself, his expression was just too good, and got even better after he realized exactly who it was that just mocked him. I fell on my butt in laughter._

**/End Flashback/**

I chuckled a little at the memory. Master Hand had taken three whole hours to drill it into Dedede's head that he was in an inter-world hosting grounds for a tournament. And Dedede, always trying to prove he's the best, immediately joined in, he barely lasted a single preliminary round and had to take an extra training course. A complete embarrassment for the first few months until he finally turned his head around and realized that the members of the tournament were neither impressed, stupid, or really interested at all in his status back home. This was proven even more when Princess Zelda and Princess Peach flatly slapped him in the face and kicked him in the nuts for acting like an immature brat and basically giving royalty in general a bad name. Trust me, that shook the idea that titles don't matter into him, especially upon learning that it took a _lot_ to make the kind-hearted and motherly Peach blow a fuse and actually hit somebody. Normally the only way that would've happened was if she caught Falcon peeping in the girls showers or somebody bullying the younger Smashers. Of course, he was lucky that Samus was in the middle of a match, or else he's have to deal with the "Bounty-Hunting She-Devil" AKA Samus when she's pissed.

Anyways, here we were, waiting blah, blah, blah. Waiting kinda gets boring after a while. Of sitting around, did Master Hand sleep in or something? Speaking of sleeping, I might as well get some shut-eye before portal-hopping.

**Tiff Pov**

I had finally figured out where they were going, or so I thought. Me and Tuff, he had insisted on coming and threatened to wake mom and dad up, had gotten up before the brink of dawn to camp out by Kirby's house. Imagine my surprise when I saw Meta Knight knock on Kirby's door with a sack being carried by his followers and Kirby answer it, carrying a strange red backpack I've never seen before. We followed them to the forest where Meta Knight told Sword and Blade to return home. Not long after _Dedede_ came out of the surrounding trees complaining about the time. Why was he here?

It was clear they were expecting Dedede, and that they seemed to be waiting for something, or in the case of Kirby, sleeping until something happened. I could tell Tuff was getting bored, my idiot brother never could stand still. I had managed, through great perseverance, to keep the both of us still for up to ten minutes when out of no where their was a **bang**,along with a softer **thump **as Kirby woke, and a strange light filtered into the clearing.

"FINALLY! I thought that stupid Hand was gonna keep us waiting for hours!"

"Sire, surely you understand that he has many important duties, right?"

"(Yeah…)"

I didn't understand what they were talking about. I watched as they gathered their bags and walked into the light disappearing in a flash. The light was still there, so I did possibly the stupidest thing in my life, me and my brother entered the strange portal, and with a blinding flash, disappeared.

* * *

**Here's another chapter done by SonicLozDPLove. Just one more,and I'll get to work on my own chapters on this.  
**


	5. Chapter 4:Arrival

**Author's Note:Here's the last page done by the original author. Great job on this story. Next Chapter is when I'll start my own. I don't own Kirby or SSB. Adopted from SonicLozDPLove.**

* * *

**Tuff Pov**

When I was woken by my sister this morning, I never expected the reason to be to sneak out. I never expected to spy on Kirby, or to see him looking like he's going somewhere for that matter, I never expected him and Meta Knight to meet up with _Dedede_ of all jerks. And I definitely didn't expect a weird light to come and suck them up. The only thing I did expect out of all that was me and Tiff following them up that light, and even that was unexpected… and painful. You wouldn't believe how it is to be essentially sucked up a weird light. Colors flew everywhere, disorienting me and I pretty much slammed into my sister at every chance I get. Then, almost as if to mock me, the portal threw us out onto the ground!

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

After everything stopped spinning, me and Tiff felt it was safe to look up, right in the face of Kirby and some weird elf in green clothing. Actually there were two, one was a female. Needless to say, we were shocked. Looking around we saw a host of other strange creatures. To one side there was what looked like some sort of yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail and red cheeks playing with a blue turtle and green dino-thing with a plant growing out of it. A pink puff that looked sorta like a female Kirby was playing with them too. To a corner a dark-skinned human with flaming red hair and a giant turtle with spikes growing out of it's shell looked to be glowering at the green elf and a red suited plumber. Dedede was also with them, glaring at Kirby, but when this very pretty blond human girl in a blue suit glared at him he paled and quickly motioned to his pals. they left not long after that. A host of little human kids ran through, a boy and girl looked to be Eskimos, then there was a ten year old boy with a bat and a red hat followed closely by a blond kid that looked to be the same age. After them looked to be two child versions of the green elf, though one of them looked more like a cartoon, green-cat eyes and stubby legs contrasted greatly to his blue-eyed counterparts. A teenage human with brown hair, blue eyes and wings wearing what looked to be a dress of some kind and a blond haired women in a pink dressed followed after, probably babysitting.

Then we noticed the setting of this mix of creatures. The mansion was HUGE! It was painted a red and grey with large windows. Surrounding it was a forest. To the side looked to be a training grounds like what I've seen in fighting movies. I didn't know what to say. It actually crossed my thoughts that me and Tiff were probably causing a commotion, what with us freaking out the way we did. Screaming and shouting does draw a crowd. Where the heck were we anyway?

"Tiff? Tuff? What are you- would you calm down!" Was that Kirby talking?

"I take it you know these people Kirby…" Yep, the elf-girl just proved it…

The sight of Kirby talking actually calmed us, or at least distracted us from freaking out. Of course, Tiff was angry, like always.

"W-wait. Kirby y-you could _talk_ all this time?"

"I was always talking, the language barrier was keeping you from understanding me… but that's not the point, what are you doing here?" He seemed a bit miffed, of course, who wouldn't be when they discovered they were being followed. Time to put in my two-cents!

"We wanted to know where you were going! It was all Tiff's idea." Oh yeah, blame it on the sister.

"Well, originally it was only going to be me, but Tuff just had to follow. Anyways, where are we?"

"You are currently at the grounds of the Super Smash Brothers Inter-universe Tournament and Mansion… My name's Princess Zelda by the way, you can just call me Zelda though, everyone here does. This is Link." This time it was the elf-girl, now dubbed Zelda who answered. Wait, a tournament? Was that what Kirby's been doing?

"Tournament, for what? A race?" Tiff caught on to the tournament part too apparently. Out of no-where a spiky blue humanoid hedgehog came up.

"If it was they'd probably give up the minute they saw me! Sonic's the name, Sonic the Hedgehog! Also known as the Fastest thing Alive…"

"Yes-a well the only-a thing bigger than-a your speed is the size of your ego, hedge-a-hog!" The red plumber had joined out group…

"Shut it, Mario! You know my team beat yours in the last Olympics and you know it!" Apparently they knew each other.

"Would you two shut it for a second! Anyway, no, this isn't a race, it's a fighting tournament. And don't mind Mario and Sonic, those two somehow connected their universes together once or twice a year and compete with each other in sports. Their really friends, but they tend to bring their competition with them when they come here. Master Hand will be able to explain better. C'mon orientation for new Smashers is starting soon. That means the veterans better get going and help any newbies."

It was a human with blue hair and a green bandana around his head carrying a sword. He shot a pointed look at Kirby, Mario, Sonic, Zelda, and Link. Did that mean they were the 'veterans' the human was talking about? What is a veteran anyway? When I voiced these thoughts they simply laughed and told me a veteran was somebody who had experience with the tournament, meaning they fought in it before. I thought it was cool, but Tiff didn't seem happy.

"What do you mean 'experience'? Kirby's fought in this before?"

"Well, yeah! He's been here since the very first tournament, Link and Mario too." Green-headband dude said. WHAT? Oh that is SO cool! Pity Tiff seems upset. She'll get over it though.

"Well, you can consider this the FIRST for Kirby NOT joining the tournament!" Or not. Speaking of, everyone seemed surprised, and even a little angry at her comment.

"WHAT!? Tiff, you can't be serious! I've been in this tournament for years, it's about the safety isn't it! There are rules, even spells that protect us! We aren't even allowed to use all of our abilities and even if there's an accident, there's no better doctor than Dr. Mario!"

"Dr. Mario?"

"I-a double as-a doctor." So, Mario is more than just a plumber.

"Either way, I don't want Kirby getting hurt!" This caused the whole group to star arguing. Zelda seemed to finally have enough, stepping in and reminding us we still have this 'orientation' to get to and we were gonna be late and to save the fighting for later. I think she just wanted us to save it and work it out later

* * *

**Here's the final Chapter done by SonicLozDPLove. I will do the next chapter,and I hope you guys,and the author will like it.  
**


	6. Chapter 5:The Orientation part 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. This my first chapter that I'm doing for this story. I hope you guys will like this.**

* * *

**Tiff Pov**

My brother Tuff, and I followed Kirby, and Meta Knight, but was surprised that Dedede was part of it as well. They explained that we're in a fighting tournament that Kirby has been for years. We've met a few other creatures, but I tried to suggest not to let Kirby get compete, but he's still competing. We were also shocked that Kirby could followed them to a stadium. It was a blue field with white lines,but it was there was a lot of space for anybody to fall. I was scared about this.

"You can relax. From where we're standing, there's a barrier to prevent anybody from getting hurt, or falling off." Green-headband person said, and that calmed us.

"So what's the objective here?"Tuff asked.

"The object is to knock your opponent out of the ring. During the orientation, a few veterans are chosen to fight the newbies. If a newbie beats a veteran, than he, or she, or they are allowed to enter the tournament."Green-headband person said.

We then heard something.

"Attention. It's time for the orientation. Six veterans are chosen to participate in this event. We have 12 newbies, and each veteran will fight two newbies. The veterans are:R.O.B, & Watch, King Dedede, Roy, Ike, and Sonic."We heard an announcer say.

"Guess, that's my cue."The green-headband said.

"Same here. Good luck on your fights Ike."Sonic said.

"You too Sonic."The one dubbed Ike said.

They left, and we waited a few minutes, and a humanoid robot appeared

"The first challenger is:Megaman. His opponent is:R.O.B." We heard the announcer say.

I still wasn't sure about this, but the one dubbed R.O.B was a white robot with red arms, but no feet.

**Tuff Pov**

The two fighters looked cool. They got to their battle stances.

"3. 2. 1. Go!"We heard the announcer, and they begin to fight. The white robot fired lasers from his eyes, but the other robot dodged it, and fired a metal wheel at him, and it sent his opponent back a little bit. Leaves surrounded him, as the white robot attacked again, but the leaves somehow stopped it. The blue one launched it at his opponent, and sent him back a few more.

"Take this. High Punch!"The robot said, and sent his opponent in the air, and was about to fall off, but he tried floating back to the arena, but the blue one jumped, and hit him with an attack that sent him down, and used a red robot dog to get back on the field.

"The winner is: Megaman."The announcer said, and he waved toward the crowd.

His opponent got back on the field somehow, but they both shook hands, and left the arena. I'll admit it, that battle was awesome, but I looked at Tiff, and I bet she still wasn't sure yet.

"I still don't know about this fight, but how did that white robot not get cut by that blade?" She asked.

"Each fighter is protected with a shield to prevent anyone from serious injury."Zelda informed us.

I still know that there were other battles coming up, and I hope Tiff will be fine with this as the next match was about to begin.

* * *

**Author's Note:What do you guys think of this? Megaman's appearance in SSB4 was the reason I chose him to appear. There will be a few other characters to be put in here, and I also decided to bring Roy back. I hope you guys like this, and I'll continue to do my best.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Orientation part 2

**Author's note:Hey guys. I'm ready to start another chapter to this fanfic. This chapter covers 5 other newbie vs Veteran fights. Will Tiff change her mind about not letting Kirby fighting in the tournament? Let's find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:The Orientation continues.**

**Tiff POV.**

The next person we saw was another plumber like Mario, but taller, and wears purple with an upside-down L on the hat.

"The next challenger is:Waluigi!"We heard the announcer said. I turned to Mario.

"Mario, who's Waluigi?"I asked him.

"Waluigi is a my brother's rival. He does a lot of sneaky things to get treasure with his partner Wario. Last year, he tried to enter, but lost easily to."Mario was saying, but stopped when the announcer introduced his opponent.

"His opponent is: King Dedede."We heard the announcer said as Dedede made was on the field.

"I don't think Waluigi picked the right opponent."We heard a boy with the red cap said.

"You're probably right Ness."Mario said.

We saw Waluigi charging toward Dedede.

"Bad move."Dedede said as we swung his hammer at his opponent, and sent him flying. A portal appeared, and he suddenly disappeared.

"What was that?"Tuff asked.

"That portal was a path for a newbie to get sent home if they get eliminated, and the memories of the person competing is erased from that person." Zelda told us.

We were still waiting for the next opponent whoever it was whenever Tuff did ask something.

"Hey guys. Has this placed been attacked before?"Tuff asked.

"A few a-monsters attack once in a-while, but we've been protecting it very well."Mario told us.

We then saw a red creature similar to Sonic.

"The next challenger is: Knuckles."The announcer said.

"His opponent is: Sonic."The announcer said.

"I'm glad you're here Knuckles."Sonic said.

"You didn't think I was going to miss out on this? Don't go easy on me Sonic"Knuckles said.

"I wasn't planning on it."Knuckles said.

"They seem to be friendly a-rivals."Mario said.

The battle started as Sonic charged toward Knuckles, but did an uppercut, and did a spinning attack to the ground. Sonic did a homing attack, but Knuckles dig underground, and attacked his opponent. Knuckles sent him out of the ring.

"The winner is: Knuckles."The announcer said.

"You went ready on me Sonic."Knuckles said.

"Yeah, I know that was just the orientation, but when we fight each other in the tournament, that won't happen."Sonic said.

They both leave the arena. After that match I still wasn't sure about it.

* * *

**Tuff POV.**

That match was so cool. I can still tell that Tiff still want sure about it. The next challenger was a girl with black hair, and wearing a green dress. I didn't think about this one, but it depends on who her opponent was. We then saw a black character, but the really weird thing about his was he was flat, and I don't know how that possible.

"The next challenger is: Buttercup."The announcer said.

"Her opponent is: Mr. Game & Watch."The announcer said again.

"This should be easy."Buttercup said.

Her opponent didn't say anything, but the match started. Mr. Game & Watch tried to attack, but Buttercup dodged it. She did some type of spinning move, and hurt him. She kicked him and sent him out of the arena.

"The winner is:Buttercup."The announcer said as Mr. Game & Watch appeared again and they both left the stadium.

After that match, we heard a voice.

"That match looked easily."The voice said, and we turned to see it was Ike.

"Ike? I thought you were getting ready for your orientation match?"Ness said.

"I was, but an old veteran decided to take my spot."Ike said.

"But who?"Mario asked.

We then looked to see a man in an orange jumpsuit, with a symbol on the back, and had spiky hair.

"The next challenger is: Goku."The announcer said.

"Attention. It seems we have a change in the veterans. Ike has been replaced by: Mewtwo."The announcer said as his opponent appeared on the arena.

"Mewtwo? I a-didn't know he was coming back."Mario said.

The match begun when Mewtwo began charging up an attack, but Goku dodged it, and fired a blast of his own that sent him back. Goku kicked his opponent, and surprisingly knocked his opponent out of the ring.

"The winner is: Goku." the announcer said as Mewtwo gets back into the arena.

These matches keep getting me excited for the next one. Tiff still wasn't sure about this when I looked at her again.

* * *

**? POV.**

I woke up in a location unfamiliar to me until I looked around and noticed where I was at. I was on my way to find my friends, but I spotted Sonic, Knuckles, and a purple cat with them walking to a location. I followed them, and when they stopped. A portal appeared out of nowhere and all three jumped in. I didn't know where it was going, but I had to follow them, and I jumped into the portal as it closes. I arrived at a mysterious location, but nobody saw me, and I hid myself. From a corner I saw two kids going through it as well, and heard about the tournament. I also heard about the girl asking to not let this Kirby to enter, but they followed the other characters, and I followed them as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:So another chapter done. I hope you liked the characters I included here. And for you Mewtwo fans, I brought him in to replace Ike in the orientation match. I also included a mysterious character in the last part, and I seriously doubt anybody can guess this person. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then. Later.**


	8. Chapter 7: An old Friend returns

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I apologize for the wait. I was gone on a trip last weekend, and couldn't do any type of work. Now I'm back, and I'll do my best on continuing it. The mysterious character introduced last chapter will be introduced here. I think you guys may be surprised about this, and if you paid attention on the last chapter, you should've read about one more Sonic character in the tournament. It was Blaze, so she'll be in it. That's enough of my rambling. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kirby, or Super Smash Bros. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 8:The return of an old friend.

**Tuff POV**

The next match already begun. It was between a red haired person named Roy vs another newbie. Roy seriously didn't give his opponent any opening to attack him. He knocked his opponent out of the ring with a powerful attack.

"The winner is: Roy."The announcer said.

"We've reached the halfway mark of the orientation. We will continue tomorrow. The rest of the battles will decide who's in, and who's out of the tournament."The announcer said, and everyone left the stadium, including us.

* * *

**Tiff POV**

Me and Tuff were walking in the hallway after the Orientation reached the halfway mark. I still wasn't sure about letting Kirby fighting in it, but as I was thinking, Sonic, Knuckles, and two other creatures similar to them approached us.

"Did you guys enjoy this tournament?" Sonic asked us.

"Sonic, it's just been the orientation."Knuckles told him.

"I know, but I was just asking if they enjoyed it this far."Sonic told them.

"I did."Tuff told him, but Sonic knew what I was thinking somehow.

"You're still thinking about not letting Kirby fight in this are you?"Sonic asked me, and I nodded st the question. The pink hedgehog with a red dress came up to us.

"I think I understand what you're getting at, but don't worry. Kirby has told us about his adventures on your planet."The girl hedgehog said.

"Yeah. He's strong to help you guys, and that strength has helped in the tournament. A lot of people like Sonic helps protect their world a lot of times."A two-tailed fox told us.

"I forget to introduce these two. The pink hedgehog is Amy, and the two-tailed fox is my best friend Tails."Sonic introduced us to them. I then noticed one more person walking to us, but before that happened Sonic asked something.

"Say. You two wouldn't happen to remember the giant turtle either spikes on his shell, and a big red haired person next to Dedede earlier do you?" Sonic asked us.

"Yeah, why?"Tuff answered.

"Those two are known as Bowser, and Ganondorf. They're enemies of Mario, and Link. You'll have to ask them to get the info about them."Sonic told us

"Um excuse me."A mysterious person said. We turned the direction, and saw a green creature. Sonic, and the others were surprised about her.

"Cosmo?"Tails asked.

* * *

**Cosmo POV**

I watched all the battles from a different area. When they left I saw Tails, and Amy talking to Sonic and Knuckles. Then the two kids from before arrived and were talking to each other. I decided to walk toward their location. I couldn't quite get what they were talking about, but as Sonic finished saying something about two people named Mario and Link. I spoke up.

"Um excuse me."I said, and they looked at me. I could tell that Sonic, and the others were surprised to see me, but not the kids.

"Cosmo?"Tails asked, and I nodded. Tails and I hugged each other.

"It's been a while Cosmo, but how did you get revived?"Sonic asked me

"I don't know."I told him.

"Um. Can you guys tell us what's going on?"The young boy said.

"I'll fill you guys in on this, but I think we should let the others know as well."Sonic told them, and I was fine with it. We went to another area.

* * *

**Tiff POV**

We gathered all the fighters, and their friends, and told them to meet at a spot, so Sonic can fill us in on his new friend. After that happened, Sonic told us his adventures to save the galaxy from an alien race called the Materax.I enjoyed a few of his adventures, but there was a part during the final battle with the leader named Dark Oak that I didn't like. It was about Cosmo's sacrifice to save the galaxy. After Sonic finished, I looked, and saw a few people were upset about the ending, but the others, some had no emotion, but I don't know. I'm still puzzled about how Cosmo's here, but I was suddenly cut off, by an alarm going off.

* * *

**Author's Note:I hope you guys liked this chapter. For those of you who don't know about Cosmo, then you need to read some info about Sonic X The Materax saga, and watch all the episodes to find out. Next chapter will bring you the cause of the alarm to go off. Until then. Later.**


	9. Chapter 8:The Return of an old enemy

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm here to begin the next chapter. This chapter covers where someone breaks into the mansion. Who is this person? What is this person after? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kirby, or Super Smash Bros, or the other characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:The return of an old foe.**

* * *

**Tiff POV.**

When we heard the alarm go off after Sonic told us about Cosmo, and The Materax. We heard something.

"Emergency! Emergency! An intruder has been detected is section 24-5b. All fighters must stop this intruder immediately"we heard an announcer said through the speakers.

"Sonic! That's here!"Tails said as he looked at a device he was holding.

"He's over there!"Goku said

A white male with a red robe appeared out of nowhere. I was scared of this figure.

"Who are you?"Dedede asked the stranger.

"I guess I was gone for a very long time. Allow me to introduced myself. My name is Ghiriham."The mysterious figure now known as Ghidiham.

"I've heard of you. You're the one responsible for waking up a monster long ago from his prison."Zelda said.

"You are correct my dear, and I've come for revenge, but I won't use it on the pesky hero who defeated me, but I'll use my revenge on you!"Ghiriham says, and points at Link.

Link pulls out his sword. A few other people pulled out their weapons.

"I can still beat you fools!"Ghiriham said, and charges at Link.

Link pulls out his sword. As Ghiriham got close to Link. Someone attacks him with a powerful punch. We look to see the man with red hair we saw with that spiky creature.

"If anybody is going to be defeat Link once and for all it's me. A clown like you won't get that opportunity. I have the Triforce of Power, and you will never stand a chance against all the triforce users."The red man said.

"If you won't get out of my way, then I'm going to take the triforce, and Link's life when I'm through with you!

The battle started, and I hope that Link, and the others win, or else we'll be in trouble.

* * *

**Link POV.**

Our battle with Ghiriham started. Ganondorf formed a sword, and tried to attack Ghiriham, but his Ghiriham catches the sword. I pulled my sword out, and attacked Ghiriham a few times. Ganondorf attacked with his sword when Ghiriham was focused on me. After a few guts from both me, and Ganondorf. We both hit Ghiriham at the same time.

"Impressive. But don't think the battle is over yet!"Ghiriham said.

A black sword suddenly appeared at his hand. Me, and Ganondorf got in our positions, and began to attack, but Ghiriham disappeared.

"Link! Behind you!"Zelda said.

I looked, and saw him, and blocked his attack with my shield. Both of our swords clashed a few times. Then Ghiriham appeared at another location, but got hit by Ganondorf. Ghiriham gets up, and aims some black things, and launched them at me. Then Zelda jumped in front of me, and reflected them back at him with her Navru's love.

"Master Hand. Can you give us our final smashes?"Zelda said.

"Yes I will. Use them to win this!"The Master Hand said and all three of us were glowing.

Zelda pulled out the Light Arrow, and it hits Ghiriham. Ganondorf transformed into a huge beast, and hits Ghiriham again. I got in position, and a big triforce surrounded Ghiriham.

"What is this! What's going on!"He asked.

I launched at him, and sliced him a bunch of times, and ended it with one blow. Ghiriham was at his knees.

"I don't believe it. How could I lose? Enjoy..yourrre.v-victory, but next t-time we meet, I'll put an end to whoever I challenge."He said as he disappears. The rest of our friends approached us.

"Nice work out there guys."Pit said.

We were fixing to receive some more thanks, but another alarm went off.

"The orientation will continue tomorrow. All fighters must stay in the mansion."The announcer said.

"Well, I guess we could get some rest for tomorrow. Good night everyone."Sonic said.

Everyone went their separate ways to their place to sleep.

* * *

**Tiff POV.**

When we heard the announcement. Kirby led us to a place we'll be able to sleep. It was a big room, and had a few beds. Meta Knight was there as well.

"Meta Knight."

"I see you know about the tournament, correct?"Meta Knight asked

"Yeah. But I don't know about thus."I said.

"You should not worry. This tournament is a safe tournament. Our attacks can only cause minor damage here. There has been a few people, and creatures trying to break into here. However, there was one threat that we almost lost to."Meta Knight said.

* * *

**Author's Note:I bet you guys can figure out who Meta Knight was referring to. I hope you guys liked this story so far. That's all I got to say. Later.**


	10. Chapter 9:The Tale of Tabuu

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back with the next chapter of Where's Kirby. I bet some of you wanted to get back to seeing the action. Don't worry, we'll get to that on the next chapter. This chapter covers the events of the story from Super Smash Bros Brawl. Don't read it if you don't want to be spoiled of the story. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. Now, let's get going, shall we?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any Kirby, or Super Smash Bros characters. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

Chapter 9:The tale of Tabuu.

**Meta Knight POV.**

Tiff, and Tuff sat in the room as I began to tell them about our most powerful foe.

"A long time ago. There was an army that attacked the dimension we're on. The army was known as the Subspace army. It contained a bunch of monsters that never existed on other dimensions. Their leader was a creature known as Tabuu. He used The Master Hand as a puppet. He used Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf in this scheme. They attacked almost every location. Everyone fighter here was the only thins that stood in their way. King Dedede was part of Tabuu's plan, but he helped out in fighting Tabuu. He saved us all from our fate."I said.

"But how?"Tiff asked.

"We encountered Tabuu in his world, Subspace, but Tabuu released a powerful attack that wiped us out in one shot. However, Dedede wasn't working for Tabuu the entire time. He took Luigi, and Ness to husband castle in this dimension, but that was when Bowser attacked, and stole the princess he had at his castle. After we were out, the badges the king placed on Luigi, and Ness glowed. They returned to normal from their fate. They freed Dedede as well. Kirby inhaled one of those badges, and the four of them brought everyone back. We traveled through the Great Maze, and battled all of our lookalikes, send enemies defeated during our journey, and confronted Tabuu once again. He was about to release the attack on us again, but Sonic used his spin dash to break the wings, and that canceled his attack. It was a long, and hard fought battle, but in the end, we managed to defeat Tabuu once and for all. There wasn't a threat like that again, but we are aware that next time another threat like that comes again, we'll be ready to stop it."I said.

* * *

**Tiff POV**

After hearing that. It had me thinking about something.

"Wow. If Dedede, and Sonic hadn't done the things they dud, we would've been in a lot of trouble."Tuff said.

"That is correct. The entire universe would've fallen into Tabuu's reign of terror if we lost the fight."Meta Knight said.

"Maybe, we should stick around for awhile just to be safe."I said.

"That is a wise decision. The orientation will continue tomorrow. After that is when the tournament begins. We must rest for it."Meta Knight said.

We all went into our beds, and fell asleep. Even though I was still unsure about it, I'm starting to actually enjoy being here.

* * *

**Author's Note:I know this is a short chapter, but I had to show some of the events of the Subspace Emissionary. If you've beaten the story, then you get the idea of what I'm talking about. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to contain one surprise before we return to the fights. That's all I got to say. Later.**


End file.
